Mr and Mrs Odair
by MaggieD14
Summary: Annie is lost with out her one true love. It's been a year since he died and she is struggling to raise their child on her own. However one call can change everything. When Finnick is discovered alive her life takes a turn for the better. Follow the heartwarming story of there love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It couldn't be true. This had to be some sick joke. I'm terrified that if I let in the slightest glimpse of hope that the pain will come back. The pain of losing him, the pain of knowing I'll never get my happy ending, possibly the only thing that got me through my Hunger Games, through being held captive by the Capitol...

This time yesterday everything was normal, painfully so. The fact that my new 'normal' consists of not having him in it killed me inside, a pain worse than all the memories of the murders that happend years ago in my own section of hell. Him. I can't even say his name, the name I wake up screaming in the night, the name that used to be my home, the name I now have bestowed upon my son. Our son.

My legs are shaking so bad I can hardly manage to run. But I do. I run faster than I have ever done, I run like my life depends on it because it does. Before he left he was my heart, my soul, the only bit of sanity I had left. When he was gone my heart stopped my whole world stopped spinning. I fear, that if it had not been for the baby that I would have given up entirely! But I didn't, I couldn't I had to live for him, I would not deny my son the right of a mother after all ready losing his father.

Left,right, straight. All the numbers on the doors surge into one. Room 87. Who knew this would be the number that changed my life? Room 34. I was getting closer, closer to my true love, closer to the perfect family I had always imagined. Stop it. You can't think like that. What if it is a mistake? What if tomorrow you will be back to being widowed Annie? But it had to be true! Remember the words Katniss had told you on the phone.

"It's him Annie, it's our Finnick!" She had sobbed over the phone.

I knock into a nurse, a young girl with chestnut brown hair. I quickly mutter a half hearted apology and continue my frantic scuttle towards his room. My long, wavy, auburn hair sway crazily at my sides. I must look like a sight! Not that I ever cared what I looked like. Ever since a young age people had called me stunning but I never saw it. Ever since the moment Finnick first kissed me I never understood what he saw, why he picked me. Why the heartthrob of district 4 chose me. The daughter of a fishermen.

I suddenly stop. Room 87. This was it. The moment my life will change forever. Again. How many times can someone's life change? Before the reaping I was destined to marry a fishermen, maybe have kids and enjoy my average life. Then I was chosen and my life was thrown upside down and became 'Annie the stunning tribute from District 4!' And after that I changed again, tampered with again to become the winner of the 70th Hunger Games, the haunted skeleton of the girl who went in, the girl Finnick fell in love with. And now look at me! A mature 24 year old, a mother, a widow. Or am I still a widow? I still feel like the stuttering 15 year old girl I was when I met Finnick for the first time.

This is it. The moment I fall of the edge of my sanity again. The moment that little piece of me comes back. One step. So small and yet so large. Here I go. I close my eyes and face the glass panel in the door. I'm praying in my head that this isn't a dream. That in a few seconds I will be back in District 4.

I open my eyes slowly, scared that this was be some cruel joke, a attempt to break the little grasp on reality I have left. Just do it. Stop this tortuer, rip of the band aid already. Do it Annie now. I open my eyes abruptly and there on the hospitable bed are the ocean blue eyes looking back at me. My Finnick.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I pushed the door open with such force I was suprised I didn't knock it of it's hinges. It took me two leaps two land on the hospital bed. Then we were together. We held each over with such force that I couldn't breath. It didn't matter though he was my oxygen. His lips crashed down on mine and for a few seconds everything was perfect. The world stopped and nothing else mattered nothing but him with me. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. I have dreamed of this moment but I never believed it would happen. I never let myself believe it would happen. But here he was. In my arms.

The mix of the saltiness of our tears and the beating of our hearts reunited at last, was my own type of heaven, here in his arms is were I belong. To my despair he pulled away.

"My Annie", he whispered, " My sweet Annie."

He pulled me into a loving embrace and we stayed like that for God knows how long before I begrudgingly pulled away.

"I-I don't understand, y-you were dead, Katniss saw them they killed you...' I murmured in a trance as I touched his beautiful tanned face. I felt like laughing. Only my Finnick could be thought dead for a year and yet turn up looking like he just spent a day at the beach.

"I thought I was too Annie," he soothingly murmured into my hair, " I thought I'd, I'd never see you again."

I held him tighter, I'm terrified that if I let him go he'd be gone.

" I remember hearing Mags. I heard the exact words she told me before I went into the areana."

Mags, Finnick's mentor and later mine. She went into the 75th Hunger games so I didn't have to. She sacrificed her life for me, for us. She had been like a mother to Finnick and was a source of strength for me. A stroke had left her not being able to speak, but even to the end she had a sparkle in her eye, the kind you would see in a 16 year old.

"I knew I couldn't leave you so I fought, I was convinced that if I died I'd die fighting. " His voice was a whisper now, it was like he was reliving the life changing moment again, something I could relate to.

"That's when I remembered the pill, the nightlock I shoved it into one of the mutts mouth, I stunned him long enough to role to the other side of the sewer, just as a bomb went of."

The bomb. One of the many facts that used to haunt me about his death. I knew the very mention of it sent Katniss into a state of shock and remorse. In the first few weeks after his death I would calls in the middle of the night from Katniss sobbing, telling me in broken sentences it was her fault, she should have died not my Finnick. At first I believed her. He was there because of her. He was attacked protecting her. He died at the hands of her. At least I thought he did.

"Annie"

The worried tone in his voice sent a pang of guilt through me. I had zoned out again.

"I'm sorry I-I"

"Ssh everything's fine" he whispered comfortingly as he brought my head to his chest. I lay there listening to his heartbeat, this was all I needed. After a few minutes he broke the silence, murmuring something in my tangled hair.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell the rest, this is a lot to take in, I-"

"No!" I retorted hastily, bolting up quickly and taking his beautiful, chisled face in my hands.

"I want to know more, I-I need to know..." I trailed of at the end. I had lost the man I love, I needed to know how he returned. I needed to prove to myself that I wasn't dreaming that this, he was real.

He stared at me for a few seconds not breaking eye contact, not to even blink. I nearly cried, I never imagined that I would be staring in ocean blue eyes again. I was beginning to forgot how intense and yet so soft they were.

"Ok" he said softly however I still saw the worry in his eyes.

"After the bomb went of everything went black. I had a dream, that you,you were on the beach with me, the one in District 4. I thought I was dead, I was convinced. After all I was seeing you, my angel, my beutiful Annie." His voice cracked at the end of the sentence and a single tear ran down his sun kissed cheek. I wiped it away with my pale fingers.

"You don't have to tell me anymore Fin", I suddenly felt extremely selfish, he was obviously in a lot of emotional pain. He had been patient with me after I had been in the games, now I would be patient. I buried my head in his neck and began to cry, happy tears.

"Annie" he whispered, I could tell he was crying too now,

"I love you so much"

"I love you too Fin. I-I love you"

"It's ok Annie, I'm here now and I will never leave again." He held on to me tighter. "I promise I will never leave you again."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He held me for what feels like a eternity. His breathing became calm and steady, I could tell he was sleeping. I was so tired and desperate to close my eyes, maybe just a few seconds... No!

I can't sleep. I can't take the chance that I'll wake up and he'll be gone and that it will all be a dream, a brilliant, wonderful yet heartbreaking dream. I love him so much, I love his eyes, I love the way he makes me feel safe, the way he treats me like I'm the only girl in the world. The only one he loves.

"Annie, what's wrong?" His tone is panicked and immediately brings me out of my trance.

"Nothing I'm fine I-" That's when I taste the saltiness in my mouth. I'd been crying, not crying, sobbing considering the amount of tears still rolling down my face.

"Its ok, I'm fine, I-I'm more than fine. I'm so happy" I state before throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Oh, Annie" he sighs contently a few minutes later, stroking may face were my scar once was. "I fear I will never leave your side again, you'll most likely get sick of me." I knew he was joking but something in his eyes told me this was a deep fear of his.

"Finnick Odair, I could never, ever get sick of you" I said tilting his head so our foreheads were touching, "I love you."

"Annie, I think I should tell you what happend there. I think I need to tell the one I love, the only one I love." He is whispering now as if we were the only people in the world and he had no need to project his voice like he always did, like he will always do. I nod apprehensively, scared I will upset him even more, but being honest with myself I needed to know why I had lost him.

"In my dream you were so happy, smiling, peaceful then suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my heart. You began to look upset, scared. I told you it was ok. That's when a white light started pulling me forward. I got up and began to walk to it. The closer I got to the white light the more the pain in my heart dulled. I reached out my hand, I-I was about to touch it when I heard you crying. A sound a hundred times more painful than the searing in my heart. You were sobbing on the floor, begging me not to leave you, not to go, that you, you couldn't do it by yourself. That's when I knew it didn't matter how much pain I was in as long as you were with me, you were my antidote. The next thing I knew I was falling and I was screaming your name. I woke up screaming your name. It felt like only a few hours ago I was lying in that sewer but the doctor, the doctor told me it had been six months. I-I couldn't believe I had left you that long

I hated myself."

Finnick. My Finnick. I couldn't believe that he had been alive this whole time. Six months of thinking he was dead when he wasn't he was fighting for me, for us. It had been a year since he died. Six months asleep. Were was he the over six? I chocked back tears. I wasn't pretty why would he come back sooner? I was a mess, a mess maybe he didn't need. I was foolish to think a heartthrob could fall for me. I don't blame him. I can't I guess he just doesn't lo-

"Annie stop it!" He said worriedly as he gripped my shoulders and forced me to look him in the eyes. He could always read me so well. "Annie, I love you. Don't look at me like that. Annie I would never leave you. I love you." He stated forcefully before gently wiping a stray tear which had fallen from my eye. "Annie, when I woke up, I was in a cell."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"W-W-what?" I stuttered .

" Annie, the people who found me were Capitol politicians they were planning to hold me for ransom."

"B-but I thought all the Snow supporters were dead."

"The president didn't want to worry the citizens." His voice was a low growl now.

" They wanted to hold me for Ransom. There safety, for my life."

"Why didn't they act sooner?" I asked shocked that all this time Finnick had been alive but hidden from me. I was infuriated with these people who took him!

"I kept falling in and out of conscience. They were scared that if I died they would be blamed and executed. It took me 3 months to become stable and another to fully recover. Then word reached them it was Katniss who dropped the bomb, their source was corrupted, leading them to believe it had been ordered by the rebels."

" Finnick!" I spouted hastily, " Katniss did it to give you a honurable death she didn't m-"

"Annie", he cut me of calmly," I know Katniss is one of the few I can trust, I knew these were lies."

He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead before continuing.

" They decided I was useless they needed someone else. I thought they were going to kill me so I acted ill, harmless, weak. I flirted with the main politicians wife. They decided to leave me alone until I died of my injuries. I had to bide my time. Three months was hell not being with you, knowing you thought I was dead, knowing how much pain you were in worried you would do something..." His voice trailed of, I could tell he was scared he'd hurt me. I placed my head I his chest, reassuring him I was fine.

"Then after months of preparing, I layer still on my side holding my breath the Brother of my captor had come with my cold bread like he did every day. He assumed I was dead..." I stopped, examing my face to check I was fine and finally was able to talk again.

"I did some terrible things. Things I haven't done since the games I... Killed him, them I fought for freedom I..."

"You did what you had to" I say firmly looking him directly in the eye. "God knows I'm not perfect either" I manage to murmur out.

"No. The Capitol killed your fellow tributes not you." He kissed me gently on the lips.

" I ran as fast as I could" he carried on. " I saw a Capitol women. She practically screamed when sure saw me. It was like she saw a ghost. I guess she did. They took me here the government talked to me and then they they phoned you."

We were both crying now we had been through so much. We had been forced to kill and fight for are lives and now here we were together. "I love you Finnick Odaire"

"I love you too Annie Odair"

I buried my face back in his neck.

"Maybe now we will be able to have the kids we dreamed of" he laughed quietly and heard the hopeful tint in his voice.

Fin. How could I forget? How could I tell him? He missed a year of his sons life! How could I tell him that.

"Annie what is it?" He asked worriedly. I was sitting upright now.

"Finnick before you left I wanted to tell you something..."

"You said you would tell me when I got back," his voice broke,"because I was coming back."

"Finnick I-I was pregnant"

"A-Annie"

"He's one and amazing! He has your eyes and my hair, and your devilish smile..."

"What's his name?" He was shocked but he was smiling?

"Finnick Jr. Finn for short" I was crying now. So may times I had wished he was there to see our baby boy and now he would be!

"Finn" He explained before hugging me tightly. "Annie I love you so much and I love him too." We were both crying.

"We will finally be a family" I laugh through the tears.

"We already are."


End file.
